The new and distinct Brunnera macrophylla xe2x80x98Jack Frostxe2x80x99, hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x98Jack Frostxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x9cthe plant,xe2x80x9d is a new and unique sport of the cultivar Brunnera macrophylla xe2x80x98Langtreesxe2x80x99 (not patented). I discovered the plant among some propagated Brunnera macrophylla xe2x80x98Langtreesxe2x80x99 plants in cultivation in the greenhouse of a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. It was a non-induced mutation. It has been asexually propagated, both by crown division, and by careful tissue culture propagation of shoot tips, at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. Both methods have produced plants identical to the originally discovered sport and maintain those unique characteristics in subsequent generations.